Circus
by cinamon.vanilla.buns
Summary: warning if you hate bad spellers or poeple with bad grammar then don't read this! it's wild when the akatsuki switches sides......MAY have VERY slow updates!
1. the begginnning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE LYRICS IN THIS FANFIC!**

**(A/N: IF YOU DON'T LIKE BAD SPELLING OR PEOPLE WITH HORRIBLE GRAMMAR OR RANDOM SHIT THEN I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THIS!) **

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!!"

"Tsunade-sama!?" the medic cried. "Sh-Shizune!! Get me some sake now!!" the blonde Godaime yelled. "No!! Tsunade-sama, you just finished a bottle, you can't have another one!!" the worried medic, stubbornly replied.

Normally Tsunade didn't drink this early in the morning since she had gotten out of the habit a year ago.

"Fine, then go get Jiraiya and hurry!!" the Godaime said as she rubbed her temples. Shizune scurried off, wasting no time in getting the perverted man. If Tsunade wanted Jiraiya rather than sake, something was terribly wrong.

"Tsunade, is everything ok?" Jiraiya asked as he burst into the Godaime's office, Shizune behind him. Tsunade threw a scroll at him. He opened it and read it.

Silence.

Jiraiya turned pale, looking so white that one would think he was merely a drawing on a piece of paper. "A-are you sure this is from them?" Jiraiya asked the Godaime. "Jiraiya!! This is why I called you!" Tsunade groaned. "I think... We'll have to call the elders for this one?" Jiraiya suggested. "No, don't trouble them yet... We should think more about this.," Tsunade disagreed. "Or we could just call... them??" Jiraiya suggested again.

* * *

………**Some where else…………**

"Leader-sama, I don't think their taking the proposal very well, yeah," a shadowy figure said. "It was expected, Deidara. Send another message to Konoha and Suna. Tell them to meet in Suna, a total of 17 strong ninja's, 3 from Suna and 13 from Konoha, by tomorrow afternoon," the second shadowy figure ordered. "Hai... yeah..."

"Do you think that they'll respond, yeah?" the first shadowy figure asked. "Honestly? No, I don't think that they will..." the second shadowy figure calmly answered. "Heh... but it's still worth a try isn't it?" a third shadowy figure joined in the conversation. The second figure looked at the third and the third figure stiffened.

"Kisame..." a fourth figure warned the third. "Che..." the third replied.

* * *

"Jiraiya, what brings you into my office so early in the morning without any injuries?" the Godaime smirked at the perverted sannin. Jiraiya placed a scroll on her desk looking a bit pale. Tsunade forwned, opened the scroll and read it.

……Crickets chirping in the back ground…..

Tsunade now looked a bit pale as well and turned to Jiraiya. "Wh-what do you think they want now?" "Two choices... Consult the elders or at least have a talk with... the youngsters..." "The elders would freak or probably suicide, if this is mentioned to them… I say we have better luck with the youngsters."

Tsunade bit her thumb.

"SHIZUNE!!" Tsunade roared. "Ha-Hai?!" the startled medic jumped. "Get me, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba, Abruame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji now!!"

"HAI!!"

"Oh... and Shizune, can you get the elders and clan heads to meet me on the roof of the Hokage tower in an hour if possible?" Tsunade added. "Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

**I****chiraku Ramen Stand**

"Can I take your orders now?" Ayame asked the 13 strong Jounin's in front of her. "Hai, Ayame-nee-chan," an enthusiastic Naruto said rather loudly, earning him a few knocks on the head. "TEME! WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" Naruto shouted as he pointed an acuusing finger towards Sasuke. "Dobe, do you want to make everyone deaf?" Naruto pouted as he aided his swollen head where Sasuke had hit him. "Abuse..." Naruto muttered.

Ayame sweetdroped at the scene in front of her. "Umm….your orders please?" "5 Miso Ramen!" Sighs was heard from the table. "WHAT!?" Naruto shouted again.

"N-n-naruto-k-kun c-can you –pl-please lower y-your v-voice s-since everyo-one is st-starring..." Hinata strutted. "Ehehehe... Gomen, Hinata-chan!!" Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "E-Eh?" Hinata replied as her face turned red.

"Can I take yours orders, please?" Ayame asked with an amused chuckle.

**After they ordered (A/N: too lazy to write all that)**

"Aww man!! It's too quiet, let's turn on some music!" a blonde girl suggested. Sakura sweatdroped. "Ino-pig, how are you going to do that?"

A twitch appeared from Ino's forehead. "Like this, forehead-girl," she said and whipping out a boom-box from out of thing air. Everyone sweatdroped as she popped in a CD.

_Intro:_  
Soul Diggaz  
_Dustin: In background_  
La la la la,  
La la la la la,  
La la la la la,  
La la la la la,

_Diddy:_  
Yo, yayo, yayo, yo.  
Yayo, yayo, yayo, yo.  
Soul Diggaz.  
B5, B5, B5.  
It's Bad Boy baby.  
_Bow Wow:_  
And the prince.

"Ino, what song is this?" asked Tenten bopping to the beat "Umm.. it's a new song. Why? Haven't you heard it before?" Ino asked.

_Diddy:_  
You know what it is.  
_Bow Wow:_  
Bow... Weezy.

"Nope," answered Tenten.

_Diddy:_  
Bow Wow,  
B5,  
Haha.  
The future...  
_Dustin: In background_  
La la la la,  
(la la)  
la, la la la,  
(la la)  
La la la la,  
(la la)  
la la la la  
_Diddy:_  
You are now rockin' with the best.  
B5, Bow Wow,  
They call me Diddy.  
Bad Boy Empire.  
World Wide.  
I see you Kev.  
ATL, Georgia.  
Let's go.  
Don't Talk, Just listen.  
Song fades out.

"Your orders," Ayame said as she placed their orders on the table. "Enjoy!" Ayame added as she left the 13 ninja's to their meal. Naruto went hyper again and obviously got hit by Sasuke once more earning a few curses from Naruto.

As Naruto finally finished his 15th bowl of ramen and the other 12 ninja's sighed in relief that they could finally go home, they bumped into their ex-sensei's.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted. "...Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with you all..." Kurenai added before anyone could greet back.

* * *

**A/N:SORRY about the short chappie!!  
chiroll-usagi: PLEASE REVEIW!!  
Tobi: please help Usagi-sempai!!**

**chiroll-usagi:Special thanx to Aya-iis-hawt for being my beta-reader**


	2. Mission briefing

**Disclaimer:**I don't know Naruto but I do own this plot!

**Tobi:**Tobi is a good boy! Usagi-chan thanx everyone for the reviews  
**Deidara:**Hey when are we gonna come in un?  
**Usagi:**Soon...Maybe in this chapter  
**Tobi:**Usagi-chan are you sure?  
**Usagi:**HEY! I said maybe!

**Recap:**

_"Yo!" Kakashi greeted. "...Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with you all..." Kurenai added before anyone could greet back._

**End recap**

"What does Tsunade baa-chan want now? Dattebyo" grumbled Naruto. "Mendokuse" Shikamaru mumbled something inaudible. "Probably another mission, Dobe." Sasuke said, hitting the said person on the head. "TEME! What was that for?" cried Naruto. "Uchiha stop abusing the Dobe and let's go." Neji smirked. "WOW Neji! That has to be the longest sentence you've said in… oh hell I can't remember!" teased Tenten. "Hn." "Aww Neji-kun back to one syllable answers are we" smirked Tenten. "Tenten I swear to Kami-sama..." Neji threat got cut of by Hinata "A-ano… I think we shouldn't keep Tsunade-sama waiting" "Thank you Hinata. I was wondering when someone would remember" said Kureni relieved that she could now get away from the cramped place.

* * *

"So what is your decision Hokage-sama?" asked Shibi. "Sigh. I've decided to agree with "their" request." the Godaime replied calmly. "Then who are you planning to send?" asked Hiashi.

Hiashi thinking

'_Please let it not be Hinata or Neji'_

"Now here's the trouble." Tsunade bit her lip. "You don't know who to send?" asked a random elder. "No,… I know who to send. But you won't allow them to go." Tsunade looked very solemn.

Shikaku thinking

'_Kuso she's sending Konoha 12!! Why Kami?'_

"You may send anyone you like as long as they are capable of this mission." Chuzou said in between eating BBQ chips. "I hope you won't regret those words." Tsunade sighed.

Tsunade thinking

'_Hmm…they aren't taking this too well…I think Shikaku has figured who I'm sending………………_

"Any person is fine by us, as long as they are capable of this mission" added a random elder. "Then the people I would like to send are…Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata," Hayashi flinched, "Inuzuka Kiba, Abruame Shino, Nara Shikamaru," Shikaku opened his eyes, "Yamanaka Ino'" Inochi clenched his fist, "Tenten, Hyuuga Neji," Hayashi flinched yet again, "and Rock Lee." Tsunade held her breath. "I guess there's no changing your mind then?" Hiashi said regaining his composure. "When do they leave?" Inoichi asked. "Tomorrow." Tsunade said relieved.

Inoichi thinking

'_She wants my baby girl to face a group of S ranked criminals?'_

Chouzou thinking

'_They want my heir to do what?'_

_Inuzuka clan member thinking_

'_-sigh- Hana won't be too pleased bout this'_

Shibi thinking

'_Kuso why now?'_

Hiashi thinking

'_She dose know she is sending my nephew and heir? –Groans- Tsunade sends anyone else but them (o.O)_

* * *

"BAA-CHAN" Naruto shouted bursting into Tsunade's office "Gaki how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

Shizune thinking

"Mendokuse. Hokage-sama why are we here?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone although he was curious to why the Konoha 12 was all here. Shizune spoke "As you all know this is a mission briefing." Everyone sweatdroped. "_WE_KNOW THAT but what kind of mission cuz we all got better things to be doing then just stand here" Kiba shouted the rest nodded in agreement. "Hai Hokage-sama it IS VERY UNYOUTHFUL to keep fellow shinobi waiting!" shouted Lee. Tsunade's left eye twitches. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP SO _I_ CAN GIVE _YOU _THE DETAILS?"

…Crickets chirping in the background…

"Thank you, now your mission is to meet the Akatsuki in Suna." "YOU WANT US TO WHAT?"10 jounins shouted. Sasuke glared, Sai remained emotionless neji's eyes widened a little but returned to the human ice-cube. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FCK UP SO I CAN CARRY ON?" Tsunade was very pissed now "I hope there will be no more interruptions." Sending a glared at Naruto. "Gulp" Naruto hid behind Hinata. Neji glared at the blonde. "You will leave in a week's time. When you get to the deserts of Suna a team of sandnin will be there to go with you. I will join you in about three weeks. Dismissed." Tsunade ordered.

There where puffs of smoke.

"Good luck to you all."

* * *

**Author Note:**Sasuke returned

All the Akatsuki are alive

The are all 17 and team Gai is 18

Gomen of late update!!

**Tobi:**Usagi-chan you promised that'll we'll come in this chapter!  
**Usagi**:-smacks tobi over the head- I said maybe!  
**Naruto:**Hey Usagi-chan will there be ramen?  
**Usagi:**Maybe if you're good  
**Saskue:**Do I get my revenge?  
**Itachi:**Do you always think of revenge?  
**-tempreature drops a few degrees-  
****Usagi:**Break it up you two or I'll make you _BOTH_ do sumethin you don't want to  
**Sakura:**Usagi-sama you won't  
**Usagi:**OH I will as long as they don't kill anyone else and each other before i let them fight  
**Sasori:**I wonder how long that threat will last?  
**Usagi**:-death glare- Sasori-_kun _you know I could also make you do something embarrassing  
**Sasori:** I'd like to see you try  
**Tobi:**PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto but i own this story so it's my plot line!**

"N-neji-n-nii-san." whispered Hinata. "Sigh. Hinata-sama why do you fear me?" Neji asked. "N-nani?" stuttered Hinata. "You constantly stutter around me." sated Neji as if it was the most obvious thing. "Demo… I s-st-stutter around everyone." Hinata looking down. "Hinata. Neji." they turned to the voice. "T-tou-sama"Hinata bowed. "Hiashi-sama" Neji bowed wanting to get away A.S.A.P. Hiashi felt the tension. "Sigh. Good luck with your mission, may Kami be with you and come back alive." The two teens for a moment though he was pleading but shrugged it off. "We'll come back Tou-sama." Hinata assured her father but knew what was worst to come. They turned to leave. "Neji…" Neji turned and nodded at his uncle and turned out of the coumpound. Hayashi sighed and ran through a series of hand seals Hinata saw this with eyes wide. She ran up to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running to catch up with her cousin. To say Haashi was surprised by his daughters' actions was an under statement but he hid it well.

**

* * *

**

Uchiha Compound 4am

-knock knock-no answer- knock knock- no answer- BANG BANG- "OI! TEME WAKE UP OR WE'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" Naruto shouted thoroughly pissed. "Dope I'm behind you." growled Sasuke '_I'm wondering if it's healthy for the dope to be up this early?' _"EH?! TEME don't do that! Ano… when did you get up?" Naruto scratches the back of his neck nervously. "Hn. Whatever dope just hurry up before you wake up the dead." Sasuke said in a monotone. Naruto followed five seconds later "HEY TEME WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Naruto yelled as he caught up with the last Uchiha. "Let's go and get some ramen first." "Hn. Whatever." Sasuke stalked off to their last team mate house. Naruto smirked.

**

* * *

**

Ino and Sakura's flat 4:30am

"INO PIG GET UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!" screeched Sakura Banging on Ino's door. "I'm up." groaned Ino. "SAKURA-CHAN HURRY UP I WANT MY RAMEN" whined Naruto. "Ino hurry up will you." mumbled Shikamaru. "COMING SHIKA-KUN!" Ino dashed out of her room. _'Shika-kun!? Is something going on with those two?'_ though the members of team 7.

**

* * *

**

Ichiruka Ramen Stand 5am

'_Ino's been acting weird around Shikamaru lately…' _Sakura thought she smirked. "Ino why is it that when I wake you up you don't and when Shikamaru came you gone like the wind." Sakura teased. "Umm…" Ino and Shikamaru turned away trying to hide their growing blush which could rival Hinata's. "Shika you sly dear." Naruto slapped said person on the back.

_Chouji's POV_

_I watched as my friends got picked on. "Shikamaru you sly dear." Naruto slapped Shikamaru on the back. I chuckled 'They couldn't hide it for long.' _

"What do you mean dope?" asked Sasuke VERY counfused. "Ghezz Uchiha and hear we thought that Naruto was dense." Neji came in through the door, sitting down Hinata followed and sat next to Naruto._ ' Why do I have a head ache? But my head feels light…' _though Neji.Naruto turned to Hinata and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Everyone was shocked all except Neji who was leaking out A LOT of killing intent. There was another shocker. Hinata DID NOT faint, instead she giggled. "I thought _YOU_ said we should keep this a secret?" Hinata had a slight blush on her check. Naruto chuckled "Yea, but who knows what _MIGHT_ happen during the mission… What?" Naruto asked his fellow shinobi who were looking at the couple as if they both grew another head. The silence was broken by Neji "How long?" he growled. "N-not lo-long." stuttered Hinata. "A bit more specific please." Ino asked. "Umm… nearly 3 years." Naruto answered dumbly. "WHAT!" everyone shouted shocked. The two blushed. "Hey everyone!" Tenten sat down next to Chouji. "MAY WE DO WELL ON THIS YOUTHFUL…" (Guess who?) But before Lee could finish Kiba whacked him upside on the head. "Baka! One wake up call is enough." He groaned as he sat down next to Lee and Shino followed him in sat next to him.

_Shino POV_

_I looked around at my fellow companions. 'Naruto and Hinata are sitting quiet close to each other.' Analyzing the situation I decided to ask. "How long?" no one said anything waiting for the couple to reply "Nearly 3years" Hinata answered I _NEARLY_ fell of my chair._

Kiba spluttered. "EXCUSE ME?" Tenten looked confused. Lee was about to say something but felt some killing intent coming from Neji so he asked. "Don't you approve Neji-kun?" "Hn" was all Neji said.

* * *

"Gaara tell me again why we're here?" groaned Kankuro. "If you don't like it then go back into the city." Gaara said clearly bored. "So Gaara what's the _real reason_ we're here?" asked Temari. "Sigh. We are meeting fellow Konoha shinobi to do a joined mission." Gaara said bracing himself for the reactions of his siblings.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" whined Tenten. "Tenten-chan it is VERY unyouthful to complain on this VERY youthful journey." exclaimed Lee. _'Tenten sounds soo… cute like that… wait what am I thinking bad Neji' _while Neji was giving himself a mental bashing on the inside, on the outside he kept his cold ice-cube façade. "Shika-kun are we there yet?" whined Ino. "Not yet troublesome women." which earned him a slap to the back of his head. The group chuckled at the couples antics. "Hey Naru-kun?" Hinata called to her newly reviled boyfriend. "Hmm… Hina-hime?" Naruto turned to answer his girlfriend but they had come in sight of Suna. "Panda-kun! Temari-chan! Kankuro-kun!"

* * *

Just in case you readers are wondering they are all not 18yrs old!

**Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!  
Usagi: Yes you are here's your cookie.-throws cookie to Tobi-  
Tobi:YAY!  
Gaara:-twitch- why panda-kun?  
Usagi: You look like one!-sand rises- I suggest you put the sand down or i'll make you something VERY embassarsing in the next chapter.  
Gaara:I'll be good-grumbles-  
Kisame: Usagi-sama when are WE-points to the akatsuki- going to appear?  
Usagi: I think in the next chappie...  
Sasori: Please reveiw for Usagi-sama. Then maybe she'll hurry up with her updates  
Usagi: I'm hurt Sasori-_kun_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I own this story!!**

**Dawn Catches Up**

**

* * *

**

Akatsuki Lair

"Tobi have they met yet?" a dark shadowy figure asked "Hai Leader-sama. Tobi is a good boy!!" Tobi replied. "TOBI SIT DOWN!" Deidara growled. "HAI DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" Tobi replied. Whack. "Tobi shut up!" Zetsu's black half scolded. Tobi went into a corner and sulked. The others sweatdropped. "Deidara and Sasori go and greet our guest." The leader asked. "Why can't Itachi and Kisame go, yeah?" asked Deidara. "I've got something else for them to do." Pein said. "Hn, let's go Deidara." Sasori walked out of the room followed by Deidara. "Sigh. Zetsu who is in the group?" Pein called into the shadows. Zetsu emerged from the darkness. "Konoha 12 and the Kazekages team…"

**

* * *

**

In an oasis somewhere

"Sigh. This oasis is beautiful ne Shika-kun?" Ino asked laying her head on his chest earning her a hateful glare from Temari. "Yes it is Ino." Shikamaru replied. Everyone froze, except Ino. "What?" asked Shikamaru. "Y-you didn't say troublesome for once!" cheered Temari. "Tch. Mendokuse." Shikamaru said. Everyone fell anime style. "Ino-i-mo-to when did you get a boyfriend?" a voice came from the bushes. Ino Froze and the tempreture dropped suddenly. "_Aniki…_" growled Ino. "L-long t-t-time n-no s-see I-ino." Deidara stammered. "LONG TIME NO SEE! LONG TIME NO SEE IS RIGHT! 11 YEARS AND THIS IS THE FRIST THING YOU SAY TO ME?!" screeched Ino

So Ino and Deidara told their story.

_

* * *

___

11years ago

"_I wana go to. Why can't I go with aniki?" wailed Ino. "Because Ino, Deidara is older AND because he has no interest what so ever with our family jutsu (though he knows them) he CAN go to your mother's home town." Inoichi explained. _

_12 years ago_

_BOOM. Coughs and sputters come from the middle of a training ground in Iwa. "Very good Deidara, but … MAKE A SMALLER EXPOLSION!" "HAI UNCLE!"_

_8 years ago_

_Deidara opens a letter he got from Ino._

Dear Aniki,

WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU COMING HOME?

Your little Imotou,

Ino.

_4years ago_

"_Deidara your skills are needed for our group…"_

* * *

'_So that's why he realy didn't care about leaving Iwa…' _Sasori thought. "Ok… that was interesting…" Sasori was the first to speak up. "That's the reason I threw out my hetai." Deidara said. The group was in silence. Some wanting to believe others couldn't see how Ino and Deidara where related apart from their looks. "Sigh. Who else is with you two?" asked Naruto. "No one not that we are aware of. Why?" Sasori answered trying to find any chakara signatures. Tobi came out of the bush. "Tobi likes pretty lady!" and hugged Hinata. Hinata sweatdropped and Tobi got two death glares and a whack on the head.

"Pein remind me why Tsunade sent my little cousin on this mission." Konan asked with worry. "Don't worry Konan-chan I'll let you casterate anyone who touches her." Pein said kissing her on the forehead. "The things you asked for Pein-sama." Kisame entered the room with Itachi setting the bags they where holding on the table. "Thank you, you two go and met Deidara, Sasori and Tobi."

The girls where chatting near the fire that they had built, and the guys were scattered doing various things. The girls stood up and headed out of the campsite. "Hey Ino where you girls going?" asked Deidara. "Oh, we were going to see if we could find a spring or river…" Tenten answered. "Don't follow" threatened Sakura. Then they left.

"Yo," Kisame emerged from the bushes "what's cracking?" "You if you don't sit down fish face." Itachi sneered. Kisame clutches his shirt above his heart "You just broke my heart Itachi." And he stood up and walk to the edge of the camp. "Where is Kisame-sempai going?" Tobi asked Kisame. "Just going to wonder around." "Hn, no you're not. Kisame if you're going to check out girls don't look for us for protection." warned Sasori, he smirked "Espcially with and overprotectiove brother in the area." "Huh?" Kisame asked counfused "Who said I was going to check out girls?" with that he disappeared. "He's going to get himself killed." Itachi groaned. "Hmm…"Deidara was in deep thought when he got a werid glint in his eye.

**Itachi POV**

I groaned if my partner was thinking of checking out girls he'd die trying. I watched him leave. Looking around bored I saw Deidara get this glint in his eyes I new too well '_Kisame is a dead man'_

"Why do I sense an odd but familiar presense?" Sasuke though out loud as he and lee were sparing. "I don't know Sasuke-san." Lee answered him. "Teme, are you feeling ok?" Naruto called to his team mate. "Hn" Sasuke replied before getting punched in the stomach. "Keep your guard Uchiha." Neji taunted.

* * *

**Usagi:PLEASE REVIEW!!  
Itachi: yea what she said.  
Kisame: Finally we come in but why do I have to be the pervert?  
Usagi: Because you are!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Usagi: GOMENASAI FOR THE SLOW UPDATE!!!!!  
Tobi: Ano… no worries Usagi-sama  
Usagi: Thank you Tobi  
Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!  
-tosses a cookie to Tobi-  
Tobi: Cookie!  
Usagi: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!**

**Previously  
**"Why do I sense an odd but familiar presence?" Sasuke though out loud as he and lee were sparing. "I don't know Sasuke-san." Lee answered him. "Teme, are you feeling ok?" Naruto called to his team mate. "Hn" Sasuke replied before getting punched in the stomach. "Keep your guard Uchiha." Neji taunted.

_**-Hot Spring-**_

"Sigh. This is the life." Tenten sighed as she sank into the hot spring she and the girls had found. "You said it. This is the life" Temari did the same sinking in to the water. "The only thing that…" Sakura got cut off by Ino "Don't jinx it Forehead PLEASE!" "Hn. Whatever." "Tsk Sakura have you been spending a little too much time with _your_ Sasuke-kun?" Tenten teased. Sakura went pink "What are you talking bout' Tentenhaven't you been spending a little extra time with a pale eyed male?" Sakura teased_. _Tenten went pink this time. "Is there something we should know about Tenten?" Hinata asked (A/N: gasp she didn't stutter!!!). The girls looked at Hinata. "What?" Hinata looked confused. "SHE DIDN'T STUTTER!!!" the other girls cheered. Hinata sweat dropped. "AWW… damn cat's out of the bag. You know I could go back to the stuttering…hmm …"Hinata pondered. "Don't!" Temari growled.

_**Somewhere**_

'_Poof' _"DAMN IT UZUMAKI! STOP WITH THE CLONES!" shouted an agitated Sasuke. "Keep your guard up Uchiha" Neji appear behind Sasuke and sent him flying through the trees. "OREIKI ON JUTSU!" Naruto shouted. Lee and Sasuke both had major nose bleeds and fainted from blood lose.

"Naruto-kun that was the most unyouthful tactic." Lee said when he woke up. "Hn. Dope we should have banded you from using _THAT_ jutsu instead of Resangan." Sasuke graoned. "Feh. Not my problem. You know I could have just used that at the start?" Naruto said looking bored. "Then why the hell didn't you?" asked a very irritated Neji. Naruto shrugged "Let's got back to camp." "Come on dobe let's swap teams, you and lee versus me and Neji." Sasuke said. "Sigh. Whatever." Naruto sighed and went over to Lee.

_**At the camp**_

"Do you think he'll be ok?" asked Tobi. "Nah…well unless they find him, he shouldn't have a problem." Sasori said in a bored tone. "He might get caught since there's a Hyuuga there but he is second to Zetsu in stealth." Itachi answered looking at his nails. "Actually he won't be fine even if he doesn't get caught." Deidara said smirking with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Just don't kill him Deidara. I don't want to have to watch-over a new-be." Itachi said looking out into the woods.

_**With the girls**_

"So what have you and Uzumaki been up to, hmm?" Temari asked Hinata, she shrugged "What most couples do." -silence-  
3  
2  
1  
"WHAT?!" the four other stunned konichi shout hurting the poor pale eyed girls ears. She blushed "We didn't go 'that' far though." The others relaxed. "Who knew our little Hinata wasn't 'that' innocent." Ino snickered. Tenten snapped her head around, "Did you hear that?" asked Tenten sitting up more alert. "Let me check" Hinata said activating her Byakugan she frowned "Girls we have an uninvited guest" and pointed to a bunch of bushes.

_**-In the bush-**_

"KUSO" Kisame cursed his luck for being careless. He had been sitting in the bush watching the girls when a bee flew on him and decided that he was invading its food supply and stung him. Said bee was no dead on the ground in half. _'Hell if I survive this I'm going to killed every bee in sight' _Kisame thought, only to be brought out of his musings by a whizzing sound. The sound came from a very fast kunai. To say Kisame was scared was a BIG understatement. Kisame was not scared his was scarred shitless. This is because when he looked up there was five VERY furious konichi. An audible gulp was heard before the girls started to pound Kisame into the ground.  
**Five minutes later**

"Let's get dressed I think he's in enough pain to remember NOT to go pepping on girls again." said Hinata (they were in towels). "Damn it Hinata! I'm never going to get used to you NOT stuttering!" groaned a frustrated Sakura. Hinata just smirked and shrugged "Well that's what happens when you spend a little too much time with a prank master AND said prank master get you into to the ANBU." Hinata said and walked of to get her clothes. The other girls just stared _'Is this really the Hinata that we know? Where have we been?'_ was the thoughts running through the girls minds.

Everyone was sitting around a fire, courtesy of the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke had listened to his brother and had calmed down after a VERY long explanation of the Uchiha mascara; they were now on neutral grounds. The Akatsuki were sitting on one side and the gang on the other. It was quite peaceful until they all heard something like a howl and seconds later the noise was more auditable turned out to be Kisame saying things along the line of 'stupid mother **** bees….mad troublesome konichi…why'd weapons have to be so damn sharp" the Akatsuki members and Naruto snickered. "Ya know Kisame you shouldn't have done that, cuz' now you look like a frozen fish which has just come out of a battle." Naruto snickered ignoring the killing intent coming his way. "Says the boy who puts up a mask to get away from the ever growing glares in his own village." Kisame grunted dodging a kunai thrown at him by Hinata. "Anyone knows what Kisame was talking about?" asked Ino. "Care to explain Uzumaki?" Neji said turning to the blonde. "I have no clue what he was talking about." Naruto said indifferently.

**Usagi: I think this is the longest chapter yet!!!**

**Kisame: why was I the one who got beaten up?-sudden killer intent-  
Usagi:-gulps- U-uh cuz in the previous chappie you walked out and I couldn't think of anything else?!**

**Kisame: I'm gona count to five.**

**-Usagi runs away-**

**Deidara: Please review yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Usagi: SCHOOLS OUT!!!!  
Tobi: YAY!!Up dates should be faster now!!!  
Usagi: You know it Tobi!  
Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY  
Deidara: Usagi-chan dose not own Naruto only this story  
Kisame: Read & Review  
Usagi: Deidara since when did you start calling me Usagi-chan?**

**

* * *

**

Previously

"Ya know Kisame you shouldn't have done that, cuz' now you look like a frozen fish which has just come out of a battle." Naruto snickered ignoring the killing intent coming his way. "Says the boy who puts up a mask to get away from the ever growing glares in his own village." Kisame grunted dodging a kunai thrown at him by Hinata. "Anyone knows what Kisame was talking about?" asked Ino. "Care to explain Uzumaki?" Neji said turning to the blonde. "I have no clue what he was talking about." Naruto said indifferently.

**

* * *

**

Late at night not far from the camp

"Sigh. I swear Kisame don't pull a stunt like that again." Naruto growled leaning against a tree. "Hmph. It's not my fault that you haven't told them." Kisame grunted. "**That maybe true…**but I'm interested to know why you never told them." Zetsu said emerging out of a tree. "Hn. I was wondering when you would come out Zetsu. How are the preparations going along?" Naruto asked. Deidara growled, "Don't change the subject gaki." "Not changing the subject just asking a question." Naruto stated but inwardly cringed, him pretending to be dumb was all an act and he wanted to keep it that way. "The preparations are going well. **Have you told Tsunade-hime anything?**" Zetsu asked. "Sigh. No she dose not know and same with my façade." Naruto started to move away from the clearing "Let me tell them in my own time." He then disappeared into the forest. "When do you think he'll tell them, yeah?" Deidara asked. "Five bucks says he won't." Sasori said coming out of the shadows. Deidara raised a brow, "Since when do gamble?" "Hn." Sasori walked away. "I agree with Sasori. Knowing that kid he won't spill it." Kisame said. "Hn, agreed." Itachi said. "Tobi thinks it will slip out some how!" Tobi jumped up and down in the clearing. The remaining Akatsuki members death glared at Tobi and sweat dropped. "Tobi you'll give us away like that." Diedara growled. "Tobi is a boy." Tobi just beamed.

**

* * *

**

Next morning at the same hot springs the girls where at

"Naruto." Garra greeted the blonde shinobi. "Ohiyo Garra." Naruto beamed at the red head. Garra frowned. "What are you hiding fox?" Garra said sitting at the edge of the pool. Naruto looked confused. "What are you talking bout' raccoon?" Naruto inwardly cringed _'Shit Garra's on my case. It's gonna be hard to shake him of.'_ "Stop playing Uzumaki. You know I know you better than that." Garra's tone said 'try-lying-to-me-and-I'll-tourture-you-until-you-tell-me-the-truth' "You wouldn't do that now would you?" Naruto said nervously. "Do what?" Garra arched a brow all he did was add a little malice into his voice. "Torture me until I give you the truth." Naruto stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Garra's was beyond surprised. No one had ever sensed thee second meaning behind his words when he put a second meaning that is. "Well it shows that you do have something in that head of yours." Garra said impassively. Naruto placed a hand over his heart "How very insulting Garra. And hear I thought you where my friend." He said in a mock hurt voice. Garra smirked, and then asked "Why?" "Why, what?" Naruto asked his friend. "Why the mask?" Garra said curiously. "I don't know."

**

* * *

**

At the camp site

"RAISE AND SHINE" Tobi chirped happily though out the camp. "Tobi shut up hell up we're trying to sleep!" Deidara growled. "BUT DEIDARA-SEMPAI! IT'S MORNING AND TOBI WANTS YOU TO MAKE BREAKFAST." Tobi said vigorously shaking Deidara. A tick appeared on Deidara's head. "TOBI I'M NOT A MAID!" Deidara roared and chase Tobi with a large chopping knife. The rest of the people in the camp sweat dropped. "I wonder how long it will take him to catch Tobi this time" Itachi said bored watching the two figures move around. "Nah. I think Tobi will be the one on top this time." Kisame said emerging from his tent. "Wait... What! My brother's gay?!" Ino shouted. "Pretty much." Sasori said. "Has anyone seen the dobe?" Sasuke walked out into the clearing. "Nope, haven't seen ramen breath since last night." Kiba said sitting against a tree. "Arf" Akamaru barked. Kiba quirked an eyebrow. "He went to the hot springs and you saw Garra follow him a few minutes later?" Kiba asked the nin-dog. "Arf" Akamaru confirmed. They heard Hinata sigh. "What's up Hina?" Ino asked concerned. "No nothing. Just thinking." Said girl said shaking her head. "Spill" said Sakura. "I'll go check on the two." Hinata said. She got up and walked away. _'Sigh. Don't push it Garra.'_

**

* * *

**

Deidara: Hey why am I gay?  
Usagi: Dunno  
Deidara: AND YOU PAIRED ME WITH TOBI!!!  
-EVERYONE MEGA SWEAT DROP-  
Tobi:-sniff- Deidara-sempai doesn't like me anymore!! WAHH!!!  
Deidara: Don't cry Tobi. I still like you.-comforts Tobi-  
Tobi: -glopms Deidara-  
Usagi: -_-'


	7. Chapter 7

**Usagi: I hope you like this chappie!**

**Kisame: you had sugar didn't you?**

**Usagi: nope**

**Itachi: then why are you hyper?**

**Usagi: I had chocolate!**

**-Itachi and Kisame sweatdrop-**

_**Previously**_

"_What's up Hina?" Ino asked concerned. "No nothing. Just thinking." Said girl said shaking her head. "Spill" said Sakura. "I'll go check on the two." Hinata said. She got up and walked away. __'Sigh. Don't push it Garra.'_

**At hot springs**

"You can come out now Hyuuga-san." Gaara said impassively looking into the bush. "Am I that rusty?" Hinata said coming out of the bushes. "Nah. Just out of practice Hina-chan" Naruto teased the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata stuck her tongue out playfully. "Tsk. Hina don't do that. Someone might just grab it and not let go." Naruto warned. "How long have you two been together?" Gaara asked. "I take it you told Gaara then?' Hinata questioned the blonde. "Sigh. Yes he did… some of it was rather… how to say …disturbing?" Garra shivered. "Yea, that's how I put it when I found out." Hinata shivered re-calling the time when Naruto told her what the villagers did to _HER_ Naruto-kun. Naruto chuckled. "Jinjukuri often have similar lives. The village people either fear us or just hate us." Naruto seemed to be talking to him self. There was silence for a few minutes. "When did you join the Akatsuki?"

_**-Flashback no jutsu-**_

The forest was littered with kunai and shiruken "What the f*** do you want Uchiha?" a younger Naruto swore. He was tired and didn't want to be bothered by anyone, especially by people sporting black cloaks with red clouds. "Now, Naruto-kun no need to use such language." Itachi said amused and impressed. Not many people could put up a fight with Uchiha Itachi for 30minutes and still be standing. "Shut it Weasel-teme and tell me what you want." Naruto growled growing frustrated. "Tsk Naruto no need to call people names." Itachi was growing more amused. "I wasn't calling you names," Naruto said hotly, "weren't you the ANBU in the weasel mask?" Itachi's eye's widened. "How'd you know?" "It's kinda obvious ya' know." Itachi smirked. "Well no surprise there from the Namikaze prodigy" it was Naruto's turn to be surprised, but than he smirked. "I supposed there's no reason to hold back then ne?" Naruto said, he started to glow then he exploded. Itachi barely avoided the blast and the aftermath. "Kuso. That's the last time I let my guard down in a fight against that troublesome blonde." Itachi growled he didn't get out of the way fast enough he was now covered in small cuts and burses. "Come on now you must have figured out that I don't want to kill you. So can we talk about this civilly?" Itachi said in a monotone. "Fine what do you want?" Naruto growled stepping in to view. "Join me and my organisation."

_**-Flashback kai- **_

"That was awhile back though," Naruto said coming out of a daze. "When did they ask you?" Naruto turned to Gaara pulling Hinata to sit on his lap. The girl made no move to get away from him. "Sasori came to me personally… he told me of the mission and gave me the offer t join them." Gaara said. "So I take it you haven't been to the main base yet." Naruto said. Gaara shook his head. "I wouldn't say it's a main base." Hinata giggled.

Camp site

"What is taking them so long?" Neji growled. "Relax Hyuuga. Don't need to get your hair messed up. She'll be fine, especially with two demon lords with her." Kisame said as he sharpened his sword. Everyone just looked at Kisame as if he were insane. (**a/n: I'm wondering if he is sane at all.**) Neji banged his head against a tree "Thanks now I'm even more worried Kisame. My cousin is with a blonde loud mouth AND the Kazekage who is on the boarder of being insane." "Are you calling my brother insane?" Temari said leaking out a bit of KI. Neji gulped.

**Tobi: PLEASE REVIW!!!**

**Kisame: Tobi when did you come in?**

**Tobi: I was here earlier but I was eating some chocolate. Mmm yummy chocolate!**

**Usagi: WHAT?! So you ate my chocolate?**

**Tobi: n-n-no Usagi-sama Tobi is a good boy!**

**Usagi: no Tobi is a bad boy –gets out a knife and chases Tobi-**

**Kisame: Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tobi: Yay Finally Usagi-sama updated!!!!  
Deidara: Shut up Tobi you're giving me a headache.  
Tobi: GOMEN DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!!  
Deidara" I SAID SHUT UP TOBI!  
Usagi: -_-" anyway Kisame can you do the honors?  
Kisame: Usagi dose not own fishca-er Naruto  
Usagi: ON WITHT HE VERY SHORT SHOW!!!**

**Previously**

"What is taking them so long?" Neji growled. "Relax Hyuuga. Don't need to get your hair messed up. She'll be fine, especially with two demon lords with her." Kisame said as he sharpened his sword. Everyone just looked at Kisame as if he were insane. (**A/n: I'm wondering if he is sane at all.**) Neji banged his head against a tree "Thanks now I'm even more worried Kisame. My cousin is with a blonde loud mouth AND the Kazekage who is on the boarder of being insane." "Are you calling my brother insane?" Temari said leaking out a bit of KI. Neji gulped.

**Now**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Are you calling my brother insane?" Temari said leaking out a bit of KI. Neji gulped. "N-no I'm not." _'Gheez and I call Kakashi over protective of his books. Temari is leaking KI and she doesn't know it … holy shit did the Hyuuga just go paler? Is that even possible?' _"Chill Temari" Kankuro tried to calm his older sister down. _'WHAT THE HELL?! DID THE TEMPREATURE JUST DROP?'_I saw the older Sabuka bring out her fan then Kankuro when flying through the trees. "I'm calm now!" Temari chirped. I sweat dropped. _'Talk 'bout PMSing.'_

**Normal POV**

The group was silent until Hinata, Naruto and Gaara came back in. "Anyone seen Kankuro?" the Kazekage asked. "Temari sent him literally flying through the forest. We haven't seen him since then." Chouji said in between munches. "KISAME GET YOUR FAT ASS BACK HERE SO WE CAN KICK IT 6 WAYS TO NEXT MONTH." Ino and Tenten could be heard. Two seconds later Kisame jumped out of the bushes and hid behind Itachi and Sasuke. "Sigh. What did you do this time Kisame?" Itachi rubbed his temples. "What makes you think I did anything?" Kisame said looking innocent. A few of the Konoha Nin snickered. "Hey has anyone seen fish breath?" Ino said in very VERY clam voice. Itachi and Sasuke moved aside. Kisame balked of stuttering apologies.

**Five minutes later**

Ino and Tenten walked back into the clearing with happy smiles and walked back towards the river. "That was flipping fine! Can't they tell if a guy is lying or not!?" Kisame groaned rubbing his sore head. The male portion of those gathered snickered the female portion just groaned and shook their heads. "Kisame whne will you learn?" Itachi shook his head. -BOOM-

**Usagi: Gomen i no it's VERY VERY SHORT BUT WELL.......I'VE BEEN VERY LAZY TO BE VERY TRUTHFUL!!!  
Tobi: AW...why didn't tobi appear in this one?  
Deidara: Hey how come i didn't appear in this one as well?-pouts-  
Usagi: KAWAII!!!!**


End file.
